undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ai Jōku
UWAGA! UWAGA! POSTAĆ STWORZONA DLA ŻARTU! NIE BIERZ TEGO DO SIEBIE! (co z tego że ta postać i tak jest do kitu? i to jeszcze było stworzona do fanonu innej gry!) Ai Jōku - 666 miliardowo letnia przedstawicielka rasy Pinkuhīpu. Da się ją dodać tylko za pomocą kodów gry... Wygląd Ai ma różową karnację. Ma dosyć długie, rude włosy które są rozpuszczone (oprócz jednej kitki z prawej strony). Ma różowe oczy i zeza... z serduszkami. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd przez rasę to oprócz cery ma duże, różowe skrzydła z dupy, różowe rogi i (kto by się spodziewał?) także różowy ogon. Swoją kitkę związuje kokardą (która nie wygląda na to aby cokolwiek związywała... jest w zasadzie takie słowo jak związywała? ;-;). Nosi naszyjnik który dostała od... kogoś... jakiegoś chłopaka... podpowiem że kiedyś się dowiemy od jakiego... ale autorka sama jeszcze nie wie... wie tylko, że on jest z poprzedniej gry w której była... kupił jej go ponieważ uznał że pasuje jej do kolczyków w kształcie serc (i których nie widać.... W ręce ma wachlarz który ma schowane ostrza do samoobrony... Ubiera się w typowy, japoński mundurek szkolny z tą różnicą jednak że w kolorze różu i zakłada inne buty (oraz nie ma tej... hm... wkładki? wiesz... dzięki temu widać jej melo... w sensie... atrybuty!...). Osobowość Ai nie jest w stanie uwierzyć w morderstwo. Jeśli zabijemy człowieka, ta będzie próbowała go ratować albo powie: przecież tylko śpi! Trochę inaczej jest z potworami bo... wiadomo co się dzieje po ich śmierci... Jest osobą wiecznie niewinną. a przynajmniej - na pierwszy rzut oka... a prawda jest taka że... że... emmm... dobra! jest osobą wiecznie niewinną, naiwną i głupią! nie ma żadnej ukrytej osobowości! przykro mi!... jest to po prostu naiwna i głupiutka dziewczyna która swoją niewinnością wszystkich przyciąga... (dopóki nie zaczniesz grzebać w kodach gry...) Wie o nas wszystko! LV itp... (kody) Zainteresowania 'rysowanie' nie... Ai nie umie rysować... Ai po prostu to robi i dostaje same szóstki! a zdarza się że i siódemki! co z tego że jedyne co umie narysować to (penisa... a nie... to nie pasuje do niej... no njeee!) krzywe serce? :) 'śpiewanie' Ai lubi to robić bo wszyscy ją za to chwalą... Ai ma po prostu piękny głos! 'swatanie innych ze sobą' ooooo tak... to jest ulubione zajęcie Ai! swatanie ludzi! kogo ona nie zeswatała!? a no tak... jeszcze nikogo... ale jak tylko włączysz ją kodami to od razu zaczyna! wiesz że ona to daje robić w 1-3 dni? Historia co? nie! ja nie miałam tego pisać! dobra... jak muszę... Dawno, dawno temu... jeszcze przed powstaniem ziemi (i wszechświata)... powstała Ai... Była jedynym co miło jakikolwiek wpływ na to jak będzie wyglądało... oficjalnie stwierdziła jaki chce mieć kolor i nazwała to kolorem różowym. Bóg nazwał ją miłość bo darzyła wszystkich (czyli wtedy jeszcze pustkę ;P) miłością... jednak po jakimś czasie - wszechświat został stworzony... a potem ziemia... ludzie... nie chce mi się wymieniać... a Ai dalej czekała... postanowiła więc zlecieć na ziemię i... ludzie szybko stwierdzili że jest latającym żartem ze skrzydłami w du... e! tyłku! tyłku nie dupie! (moja friend właśnie mnie uderzyła książką... jednak ja mam w sobie determinację i tego nie usunę! buahahahha!). a więc na nazwisko dostała... Jōku (co znaczy właśnie żart)... i tak właśnie zostało... a teraz... kumulacyjny moment! Ai oszalała i stała się złem najczystszym! postanowiła założyć grupę illuminatów! rozpoczęła się wojna pomiędzy Ai która przestała być głupia a całą resztą! Ai walczyła bardzo długo aż... pojawił się ON! BYŁ TAKI SO KAWAII! Ai nie mogła zranić czegoś tak pięknego! i wtedy... BAM! podczas jej laga mózgu walnięto ją czymś i wymierzono karę wieczności w kodach gry yandere simulator! Ai była zawiedziona gdyż wtedy nie było jeszcze nawet czegoś takiego jak "gra" ale gdy powstały gry... ale gdy powstało Yandere Simulator... miała nadzieję... był jeden warunek aby mogła się uwolnić! jakiś (głupi geek) gracz musiał znaleźć ją na końcach czeluści kodów do gry i znaleźć sposób aby ją uwolnić! Pewnego dnia pojawił się jakiś (głupi geek) gracz i ją uwolnił! Niestety... potem chciał ją usunąć i... razem z jej byłą drugą osobowością wysłali ją z powrotem do kodów gry! tym razem pomyśleli po raz drugi: "łejt, e, sekond... nie możemy jej zamknąć tutej! zmieńmy grę!"... i tak właśnie Ai dostała się do gry UNDERTALE! I znowu... czekać... czekać... i jeszcze raz czekać... czekać na głupiego geeka (spokojnie... moja postać - zgadzam się tak nazywać! w końcu to ja byłam tak jakby tym pierwszym głupim geekiem który ją uwolnił! tylko w wyobraźni ale... nadal!) gracza... i znowu! Paula postanowiła się pojawić i w majestatyczny sposób uwolnić ją z kodów gry! MEDŻIK! Relacje 'Autorka' Ai nie wie czy ją kochać, czy jej nienawidzić? Niby ją uwolniła... ale też niby ją zamknęła... i znowu uwolniła... tak! ona po prostu jest głupia! 'Shi Jōku' Jej BYŁA druga osobowość... nienawidzą się z całego serca... 'Shikoo Jōku' Ai ma ją w czterech literach... niby to druga osobowość Shi ale... wie jak to jest z drugimi osobowościami... Jak się w inne ciało dostanie - to już się nie wydostanie! Ai nic do niej nie ma! tylko... zastanawia się jak to się stało ,że jej druga osobowość ma też drugą osobowość... 'wszyscy' Ai kocha wszystkich i wszyscy kochają Ai! tyle w temacie! 'nieznany chłopak' ten chłopak bardzo podoba się Ai... nawet ona nie zna jego imienia bo boi się spytać i nie chce podejrzeć w kodach gry... Cytaty Jak usunąć ją z kodów gry? wiele osób się o to pyta! :) jest to bardzo ciężkie! trzeba próbować ją usunąć z kodów 5 razy! następnie wpisać w miejsce "XXQEM" w jej kodzie gry "orzeszki" i dodać Gastera do gry. Nie wolno jeszcze zapomnieć o dodaniu jej miłości życia do gry aby nim się zasłonić! (w miejscu "X" wpisujemy "HE") Potem zostaje nam wejść do gry po czym rozpocznie się "gra" która wydaje się być ustalona na naszą porażkę! Ai po tym jak nas zabije i tak nie będzie mogła usunąć nas z kodów bo jesteśmy nadal zbyt silni! przez co mamy 5 szans! po 5 śmierci przejmie nasze kody! aby ją zniszczyć potrzebujemy wszystkich broni i armorów (postaraj się!)! z tym też że Ai nas nienawidzi i nas goni! a co więcej Sam świat gry wygląda inaczej (inaczej jest wszystko porozmieszczane itp...) ! a więc... idziemy do "hotland" które wygląda jak gorące snowdin i wchodzimy za szopę Sansa i Papyrusa i bierzemy klucz!. Idziemy do MTT resort i otwieramy! Bierzemy jakiś dziwny, niezidentyfikowany napój! musimy go wypić (ale najpierw wychodzimy z MTT resort bo inaczej na 100% dopadnie nas Ai!) daje on nam możliwość przeteleportowania się do specjalnego pokoju z Gasterem i powrotu (ponieważ inaczej się tam nie da dostać!). Kupujemy Temmie flakes premium i teleportujemy się do Gastera. Jak się okazuje ten bardzo lubi Temmie flakes i proponuje nam zamianę! Temmie flakes za klucz! Klucz ten otwiera niezidentyfikowany dom który pojawia się po znalezieniu wszystkich broni i zbroi. Wkładamy do niego klucz a tam... orzeszki! Teraz czekamy 15 minut (czasu realnego) i lecimy do "ruin" które wyglądają jak CORE! Tam też jest jej miłość życia! znajdź ją! znalazłeś? świetnie! czekaj na Ai... Czas wrócił (bo ta go zatrzymała) i jej miłość życia może się poruszać! Kiedy Ai się pojawi chłopak rzuci się w twojej obronie wołając: "TO JEST NIE FAIR! AI! CZEMU TO ROBISZ!?". Musisz wykorzystać ten moment! w ekwipunku jest nóż! kliknij "użyj"! nóż leci w kierunku chłopaka a Ai rzuca się w jego obronie! to jest TEN MOMENT! podejdź do Ai i znajdź w ekwipunku orzeszki! kliknij "użyj"! BRAWO! wpychasz Ai do ust orzeszki! dławi się! dławi się ty sadysto! ale nie o to chodzi! chodzi o to ,że ta połyka je! A Ai jest na nie ŚMIERTELNIE uczulona! brawo! wygrałeś! ciesz się! tak wygląda unicestwienie Ai! Jeśli ci się nie uda Ai zajmie twoje kody gry i... *Jeśli dobrze ci poszło to będziesz mógł zmienić wartość "JDLPW" w kodzie na Frisk dzięki czemu będziesz mógł grać dalej z tym że jako Ai! *jeśli poszło ci źle to nie wejdziesz już do gry! (Ale gra kopiuje ci się na dysku! Nie masz tylko swoich osiągnięć itp:...) Ciekawostki *Była stworzona do innego fanonu... *Ai ma uczulenie na orzeszki *jest swego rodzaju Yandeguire... z tym też że druga ona nie ujawnia się aktualnie... **...i nie ma jej już w ciele Ai... ***i ta jej druga osobowość też jest Yandeguire! *swego czasu była satanistką... *pomimo tego że jest uczulona na orzeszki je masło orzechowe... tylko że bez orzechów... coś na smak masła orzechowego bez orzechów! tak! *Autorka uparła się, że wpisze tutaj dużo liczby „666” **ale tylko dla jaj… ***SŁOWO! *Jej rasa... nazwa jej rasy... znaczy różowy i kupa... **xD *Odpuśćcie ,że słaba! *Początkowo była wpisem na blogu bo Ptysia nie wiedziała, że to ma być artykuł! **...nie bój się Ai! i tak skończysz jako wpis na blogu bo Ptysia ma pomysła! ;D Screeny z rozmowy (po przywróceniu jej) Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Postacie